HARRY POTTER Y UNA VIDA DIFERENTE
by HARRYSEX
Summary: PARA ADULTO, CON LEMON, CON MÁS TRAMA QUE MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS. SORPRESA, CAMBIOS, ALEGRIAS, TRISTEZAS, ETC... EN LA NUEVA VIDA DE HARRY.
1. Chapter 1

UNA VIDA DIFERENTEPAREJA: HARRY Y GINNY

**CLASIFICACIÓN: M**

**RESUMEN: Sirius no murió tras el velo, fue salvado por alguien que no fue Harry, entonces quien fue, también veremos la nueva vida del trío de oro o será del cuarteto de oro, pero sobre todo la nueva vida de Harry y Ginny.**

**Una Sorpresa:**

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna con ayuda de algunos miembros de la orden estaban luchando en el Ministerio cuando un hechizó de bellatrix le dio en el pecho a Sirius Black tirando hacia tras y cayendo dentro del velo de la muerte.

Cuando Harry vio lo sucedido sin pensárselo fue corriendo tras la mortifaga echándoles hechizos hasta que fuera de la sala donde se llevaba la lucha, sé arto de perseguirla y le echo un Cruciatus que la tiro al suelo gritando.

Cuando llego donde estaba Bellatris tirada en el suelo le apunto con su varita y le quería tirar el Avada Kadavra pero por alguna razón no pudo y mi mientras Voldemort le lanzo un hechizó que le rodeo a Harry y a él dejando a Harry tirado en el suelo mientras él le decía cosas para torturarlo y le enseñaba imágenes en donde él Harry Potter estaba sufriendo.

Entonces mientras Harry estaba sufriendo en el suelo llegaron sus amigos menos Ginny e intentaron ir a ayudarlo pero Albus Dumberlore les paro diciendo que era una luna entre Harry y Voldemort.

Mientras sus amigos y los miembros de la orden por un lado y Bellatris por otro Harry vio a lo lejos algo que le pareció imposible.

Era su padrino que llevaba en brazos a alguien, cuando su padrino vio lo que sucedía fue corriendo hacia los demás dejo el cuerpo que llevaba y sin que nadie pudo hacer nada para detenerle fue hacia donde estaba su ahijado luchando contra Voldemort, pero resulta que Harry vio el cuerpo que dejo su padrino era el de Ginny noto algo raro dentro de su cuerpo que crecía, entonces se levando estiro su brazo hacia donde esta Voldemort, abrió su mano y de repente le salió un rayo de luz que le dio en el pecho.

**Tirándolo fuera del círculo de energía que había hecho Voldemort. Voldemort cayó junto Bellatrix en el agujero de una chimenea del ministerio y se fueron.**

**Harry entonces se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Ginny abrazado por su hermano.**

**Cuando paso al lado de su padrino lo miro y le sonrió y le dijo luego hablamos y fuero los dos corriendo hacia los demás.**

**Cuando llegaron Harry se tiro y le arranco a Ron el cuerpo de Ginny y cuando lo tubo se echo a llorar y a gritar diciendo.**

**¡VA GINNY DESPIERTA, TÚ NO PUEDES MORIR, ERES LA PERSONA MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA MI, TE AMO, TE AMO COMO NUNCA CREÍ QUE SE PODÍA AMAR A NADIE, GINNY DESPIERTA, GINNY DESPIERTA!**

**Mientras decía eso las caras de sus amigos, indicaban cosas diferentes. Mientras casi todas mostraban sorpresa, asombro y felicidad. La de su mejor amigo Ron mostraba odio y se intento acercar a Harry pero al intentar tocarlo noto algo raro como una aura que lo envolvía.**

**Entonces Sirius se arrodillo a su lado y le dijo en la oreja. "le debo mi vida fue ella quien me saco del velo".**

**De repente el ministro que había visto todo escondido salió de su escondite y grito "Allí esta Sirius Black detenerlo".**

**Entonces en menos de un minuto los Aurores estaban rodeando al grupo empuñando, pero no se esperaron lo que sucedió a continuación.**

**Antes que pudieran actuar el grupo de amigos y de la orden formaron un circulo para proteger a Sirius y a Harry que sujetaba el cuerpo de Ginny.**

**El ministro que se había acercado, grito "Aparten y entréguenos a Sirius".**

"**Nunca antes muerto" grito alguien.**

**Entonces todos miraron a dirección a la voz y se dieron cuenta que fue Harry pero que no se había movido de su sitio.**

**Entonces se giro mirando a Hermione y ella solo viéndole lo entendió y se agacho junto a él y agarro el cuerpo de Ginny. Entonces Harry se levanto y mirando al ministerio.**

**De aquí nos vamos todos e incluido Sirius- dijo Harry.**

**No puede ser, solo dejaremos que se vallan todos menos Black- dijo el ministro.**

**Eso no será así o nos vamos todos o aténgase a las consecuencias- dijo Harry.**

**¿Cuáles consecuencias?- dijo el ministro mirando a Harry.**

**A estas. Dijo Harry mirando al ministro con una mirada de odio.**

**Y de repente desapareció y cuando volvió a aparecer fue delante del ministro, lo cogió del cuello y lo arrastro hacia una de las paredes y cuando lo tubo arrinconado saco su varita y apuntándole le dijo.**

"**O deja en paz a mi padrino y a la gente que quiero o le juro que después de acabar con Voldemort y sus secuaces vendré por usted y su gente y no tendré piedad seré peor que el propio Voldemort".**

**Ante esa situación los Aurores no habían parado de echarle hechizos a Harry, pero él ni se inmutaba.**

**En eso Dumberlore con un movimiento de su varita desarmo a los Aurores y fue hacia Harry.**

**Harry muchacho creo que el ministro ya lo ha comprendido, suéltalo le – dijo pero antes de qu8e pudiera tocarle su mano dio contra una especie de campo.**

**Al ver eso Sirius fue hacia el diciendo.**

"**Ahijado gracias por lo que quieres hacer pero soy un Merodeador y me gusta pelear mis propias peleas"**

**Sirius si pudo tocarle el hombro con cariño, Harry entonces se giro y con una mirada más tranquila- dijo.**

"**Lo dejare en paz con unas cuantas condiciones".**

**¿Cuál?- dijo el ministro.**

**Harry entonces se giro hacia el ministro guardo su varita e indicando con sus dedos el número de condiciones.**

**Son las siguientes- dijo Harry.**

**Y más importante, ninguno de los que están aquí sufrirá ninguna consecuencia.**

**El juicio de Sirius será justo y sus abogados serán Albus Dumberlore y Remus Lupin.**

**Que se pida perdón públicamente a cualquiera que se le tratara de mentiroso por decir que Voldemort había regresado.**

**Que se publique un profeta explicando lo sucedido hoy y otro con el resultado del juicio de Sirius.**

**Y ultima que los gastos médicos de la señorita Weasley los page el ministerio.**

**¿Estamos de acuerdo?- dijo Harry.**

**Si- dijo el ministro.**

**Harry entonces lo soltó y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Ginny, se agacho cogió su cuerpo de las manos de Hermione y grito "San Murgo" y de repente desapareció.**

**Entonces Dumberlore dijo:**

**Ojo Loco avisa a sus padres, Lupin tú quédate conmigo para preparar la defensa de Sirius, Minerva y Tonks lleven a los chicos a San Murgo.**

**Todos los nombrados se fueron a cumplir sus órdenes, quedando solo Lupin, Sirius y Dumberlore en el ministerio.**

**Nota de Autor:**

**Como todos mis Fics contendrá sexo y más temas adultos pero intentare que también tenga mucha trama.**

**Sé que es un capitulo corto pero intentare que los próximos sean más largo.**

**Próximo Capitulo: San Murgo y Otros Problemas.**


	2. San Mungo y Otros Problemas

**San Mungo y Otros Problemas:**

**Cuando Harry llego a San Mungo enseguida busco al primer medimago que viera.**

**Al segundo encontró uno y el medimago al ver quién era y la situación cogió enseguida a la chica y se la llevo hacia una puerta al final de un pasillo corriendo, Harry iba detrás del.**

**Al llegar a la puerta final del pasillo el medimago entro y cuando Harry fue hacer lo mismo una enfermera saliendo por la puerta y le dijo.**

**-Espere aquí ya le avisaremos cuando pueda entrar-.**

**Mientras Harry estaba delante puerta caminando de lado a lado llegaron los demás. El primero en hablar fue Ron, si de eso se puede decir hablar. Fue directo hacia Harry y le dio tal bófeta que le tiro al suelo y le grito.**

"**REZA PARA QUE SE CURE O SUFRIRÁS LAS CONSECUENCIAS".**

**Harry se levanto cogía su varita y se la tiro a la cara a Ron y le grito.**

"**LO DE LA BÓFETA TE LA PASO POR SER EL HERMANO DE QUIEN ERES, PERO SI QUIERES PELEA AQUÍ ME TIENES, ANDA COBARDE HAZME ALGO SI TIENES EL VALOR SUFICIENTE".**

**Antes de que alguno de los dos reaccionara llego donde estaban Hermione y los grito.**

"**DEJEN YA DE ACTUAR COMO CRÍOS LOS DOS, RON TODOS DECIDIMOS IR CON HARRY Y NO ES CULPA DE ÉL Y TU HARRY NO TE PORTES COMO MALFOY QUE RON ES TÚ AMIGO".**

**Entonces Harry cogió del suelo su varita y se fue hacia la puerta otra vez mientras Ron se dio la vuelta y se iba hacia donde estaban los demás, mirando la situación con la boca abierta del asombro.**

**A los pocos segundos aparecieron el resto de la familia Weasley, todos menos los señores Weasley se iban directamente hacia Harry que estaba de espaldas viendo por la puerta cuando de repente escucharon las palabras "Alto todos" al escuchar la palabras de la señora Weasley todos sus hijos se giraron incluido Harry que al ver la escena cogió su varita y la tiro y con un hechizo se ato las manos, se dirigió a hacia donde estaba Molly Weasley y al llegar le dijo.**

**-Ha sido por mi culpa, estoy preparado para lo que me quiera hacer, no me defenderé de usted-.**

**Molly le miro con sus ojos llorosos y se abrazo a él, después de un rato ella le soltó y con sus manos le desato las cuerdas y le dijo.**

**-Harry eres como un hijo para mí y Ojo Loco nos ha explicado todo y nadie de mi familia te echa la culpa-.**

**-Gracias por su compresión, alguno de su hijo tendría que aprender de usted- y mientras decía eso miraba a cierto pelirrojo.**

**Molly al oír eso miro hacia donde miraba Harry y vio que miraba a Ron.**

**-Ronald Weasley que le has dicho o as hecho- le dijo su madre.**

**-No echo o he dicho nada que no haría un hermano mayor por su hermana- dijo Ron.**

**-Pídele disculpa- dijo su madre.**

**-Se las pidiere cuando él me las pida por poner a mi hermana en peligro-.**

**Harry que estaba mirando ya no aguantaba más y le grito.**

"**YA ME TIENES ARTO DE TUS ESTUPIDECES DE HERMANO PROTECTOR, HABER SI MADURAS DE UNA PUTA VEZ, YO NO OS PEDÍ QUE VINIERAIS CONMIGO, PERO ESTOY ARTO DE TI Y DE TUS TONTERÍAS, SI TUVIERAS MÁS VISTA HABRÍAS VISTO QUE TÚ HERMANA PEQUEÑA YA NO ES TAN PEQUEÑA Y TE A SUPERADO Y SI TUVIERA QUE ELEGIR UN ACOMPAÑANTE PARA QUE ME AYUDARA A LUCHAR NO SERIAS TÚ SINO ELLA, Y DICHO ESTO ME VOY Y NO ME VERÉIS MÁS ASTA QUE TERMINE CON VOLDEMORT".**

**De repente antes que se fuera el medimago salió.**

**-Estos son sus familiares, yo molesto y me voy- dijo Harry. Mientras daba un par de pasos.**

**-Párese señor Potter, la señorita Weasley lo quiere ver a usted con su familia- dijo el medimago.**

**Dígale que no me ha podido localizar aun su familia- dijo Harry mientras caminaba hacia una de las salidas.**

**Mientras una mano le cogió del brazo y lo giraba y cuando lo tenía delante le daba una bofetada y la gritaba.**

"**NO SEAS ESTÚPIDO, YA ME TIENES HARTA CON TÚ COMPORTAMIENTO DE NIÑO PEQUEÑO, AHORA ENTRARAS EN ESA HABITACIÓN Y ESCUCHARAS LO QUE TE TIENE QUE DECIR"**

**Le grito Hermione.**

**-Lo que usted no comprende es que su amiga ha estado a punto de morir y las únicas palabras que decía eran "Harry lo he hecho por ti para que seas feliz, aunque me costara la vida"- le dijo el medimago.**

**Harry al oír eso agacho la cabeza y dijo. -Cuando podemos entrar-.**

**-Ahora mismo, es la habitación 123- dijo el medimago.**

**-Yo no entro, si él entra- dijo Ron.**

**-Pues no entres- dijo su madre.**

**Entonces todos los Weasley menos Ron acompañados de Harry y Hermione fueron hacia la habitación que les había indicado el medimago.**

**Cuando llegaron vieron como salía otro medimago y les decía. -Hablen pausadamente y que no se ponga nerviosa-**

**Todos dijeron que lo entendían y entraron.**

**Al verla estirada en la cama la señora Weasley no pudo evitar echarse a llorar, hasta que una voz la tranquilizo.**

**-Estoy bien mana, estate tranquila ya verás que en un par de días estoy como nueva- dijo Ginny.**

**Al oír eso Harry salió de detrás de todos y se arrodillo delante de ella y cogiéndole una de sus manos.**

**Lo siento, el que tendría que estar aquí soy yo y no tú, todo esto no tuvo que pasar, ha sido todo culpa mía- dijo Harry. Llorando.**

**Entonces Ginny con su otra mano, le empezó a mover su despeinado pelo mientras le decía.**

**-No seas estúpido, esto no asido culpa tuya, yo quise acompañarte y yo soy la única que asumiré mis consecuencia, aunque tengo que reconocer que eso de competir contigo quien va más a una enfermería o hospital no es buena idea- dijo Ginny.**

**Al escuchar todo eso se echaron a reír.**

**Después de un rato riendo y de hablar de otras cosas a Ginny se le cambio la cara.**

**-Familia me podéis dejar a solas con Harry y Hermione un momento por favor- dijo Ginny.**

**-Por supuesto Hija- dijo su madre.**

**-Todos los Weasley fuera- dijo la cabeza de familia.**

**Al minuto en la habitación solo quedaban Harry, Hermione y Ginny.**

**-Harry te voy hacer una pregunta y quiero que seas totalmente sincero- dijo Ginny**

**-Dispara- dijo Harry.**

**¿Lo que gritaste mientras me sujetabas en brazos va enserio?- dijo Ginny.**

**¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Harry.**

**Hermione recuérdaselo- dijo Ginny.**

**Ginny se refiere a esto dijo en voz calmada.**

**¡VA GINNY DESPIERTA, TÚ NO PUEDES MORIR, ERES LA PERSONA MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA MI, TE AMO, TE AMO COMO NUNCA CREÍ QUE SE PODÍA AMAR A NADIE, GINNY DESPIERTA, GINNY DESPIERTA!**

**Emito la voz de Harry casi a la perfección.**

**-A eso- dijo Harry.**

-Si eso- dijo Ginny con voz que indicaba que estaba decepcionada.

-Si es verdad, pero no puede ser hasta que mate a Voldemort- dijo Harry.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que yo si quiero algo contigo?- dijo Ginny con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

-Nadie me lo ha dicho- dijo Harry.

-Pues vete y no quiero verte hasta que estemos en el colegio- dijo Ginny llorando.

Harry entonces se levanto de su silla se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación sin decir nada y cerró la puerta tras él.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás y antes de que pudiera decir nada.

-Que ha pasado allí dentro con mi hermana- dijo Ron.

-Lo que tú querías, me ha dicho que no me quiere ver más hasta que estemos en la escuela- dijo Harry.

-Pus eso es lo mejor- dijo Ron.

-Cállate ya Ronald Weasley- le grito su madre.

-Pero mama ya es segunda vez que Ginny está en peligro por algo relacionado con Harry, cuantas más tendrán que pasar hasta que un día muera- dijo Ron.

-Ron, hijo té estas escuchando lo que dices, estás hablando de tú mejor amigo como que lo hiciera a adrede lo de hacerle daño a Ginny- dijo su madre.

-Déjelo señora Weasley, Ronald tiene razón, por eso ahora me iré a casa de mis tíos y cuando este en el colegio me alegare de cualquier Weasley para que levanto sus dedos e hizo comillas "Su querido hijo" cerro comillas no se preocupe por ninguno de sus hermanos por que estén a mí alrededor- dijo Harry.

-Eso último no será necesario, seguro que el señor Ronald este verano lo pensara mejor y se dará cuenta de que está equivocado- dijo Dumberlore.

-¿Desde cuándo esta aquí?- dijo esta vez el señor Weasley.

-desde que el señor Potter salió de la habitación y he escuchado todo- dijo Albus.

Ahora me llevare al señor Potter a casa de sus tíos y espero que usted señor Veasley recapacite y le pida perdón al señor Potter- dijo Dumberlore, esto último mirando a Ronald.

Entonces cogió a Harry por uno de sus hombros y se iban a desaparecieron.

Pero antes que se fueran Harry se giro y les dijo a todos.

-Decirle a Ginny que no se preocupe más por mi ya no me vera más hasta el día de ir al colegio y dentro de él me mantendré tan legos de ella como pueda- y por sus ojos se vieron caer algunas lagrimas y desaparecieron.

Entonces la señora Weasley fue hacia su hijo Ronald y cuando llego a los pocos segundos, le miro con cara muy seria.

-Ronald Weasley, mañana empezamos las vacaciones de verano y te doy gusto una semana para que pienses tú actuación y le pidas perdón a Harry o atente a las consecuencias hijo- dijo su madre.

-¿Cuáles consecuencias madre?- dijo Ron.

-Pues té iras a vivir con tú tía porque yo no he criado a un hijo para que se comporte así- dijo su madre.

-Ya sé que quieres a Harry como que fuera un hijo, pero creía que antes que a él apoyarías a un hijo de tú sangre y no a ese…

Ron no pudo acabar la frase porque su madre le dio una bofetada tan grande que le tiro al suelo y le Grito.

-¡NUNCA MÁS ME HABLES ASÍ, LO DICHO TE DOY UNA SEMANA O SINO TÉ IRAS A CASA DE TÚ TÍA Y ME OLVIDARE QUE ERES MI HIJO!- DIJO SU MADRE.

Todos incluidos Ron se quedaron mirándola extrañados.

En el mismo momento pero dentro de la habitación de Ginny. Estaban ella y Hermione hablando de lo sucedido con Harry.

-¿Ginny porque as mentido a Harry?- dijo Hermione.

-¿Y según tú en que le he engañado?- dijo Ginny.

-En lo que sientes por él, sé que le amas con todo tú corazón- dijo Hermione.

-Si es verdad no te lo puedo negar, pero ha preferido a Voldemort que a mí- dijo Ginny.

-¡No seas tonta, el no prefiere a Voldemort antes que a ti, pero sabe que si se entera que eres su novia, le atacaran a él a través de ti y él no quiere que te pase nada, no se lo perdonaría!- dijo Hermione.

-¡Pero que son esos gritos!- dijo Ginny.

-Supongo que es tú madre que le está echando la bronca a tú hermano por echarle la culpa a Harry de lo que té a sucedido- dijo Hermione.

-Pero si no es culpa de él, yo lo quise acompañar- dijo Ginny.

-Ya lo sé, pero tú ya sabes también como yo como es tú hermano de protector contigo- dijo Hermione.

En esos mismos momentos pero en la sala.

-Anda vamos a ver a la peque- dijo Molly.

Entonces todos se fueron andando hacia la habitación entraron.

Al entrar Herminio al ver a los señores Weasley se levanto de donde estaba y dejo el sitio a los señores Weasley, que se sentaron los dos y su madre le cogió una de las manos a su hija.

Entonces Ginny abrió los ojos y al ver en la sala a Tonks.

-¿Sirius está bien, lo conseguí salvarlo?- dijo Ginny.

-Si, tranquila muchacha- dijo Tonks.

-¿Y donde esta quiero verlo?, ¿Esta con Harry? Y ¿Si esta con el Donde están?- dijo Ginny.

-Sirius está preparando su juicio en el ministerio con Dumberlore y Lupin y no está con Harry por que Dumberlore se lo ha llevado a casa de sus tíos- dijo Tonks.

Entonces Ginny miro a todos los que estaban en la sala y cuando vio a su hermano Bill abrazado a Fleur le dijo.

-Hermanito tú nunca me has mentido, que pasa aquí y donde esta Harry-.

-Vale pero no te alteres hermanita, lo que ha pasado es que nuestro tonto hermano Ronald se ha peleado con Harry y le ha echado la culpa de lo que te ha pasado. Pero nuestra madre ya le ha echado la bronca y Harry no está aquí porque tú no se qué leas dicho y el a dicho "Decirle a Ginny que no se preocupe más por mi ya no me vera más hasta el día de ir al colegio y dentro de él me mantendré tan legos de ella como pueda"- dijo Bill.

-Solo le he dicho que no le quería ver hasta el día de irnos al colegio porque me a echo un comentario que no me ha gustado y me a echo enfadar, pero la verdad es que después de mi familia es a la persona que más quiero en este mundo- dijo Ginny.

-Deja las cosas como están que así están mejor- dijo Ron.

Entonces Ginny se giro mirando a su hermano ron y le grito.

-"RONALD WEASLEY ERES UN GILIPOLLAS DE MIERDA Y ESTOY HARTA DE QUE TE METAS EN MI VIDA PRIVADA, O LE VAS A PEDIR PERDÓN A HARRY, O TE JURO QUE CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ APRENDERÉ A USAR EL CRUCIATUS Y ME OLVIDARE QUE ERES MI HERMANO Y LO USARE CONTIGO ASTA QUE LE PIDAS PERDÓN A HARRY"-.

-No serás capaz hermanita- dijo Ron.

Ginny algo más tranquila pero con una mirada que indicaba odio le dijo.

-Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir Ronald Weasley a partir desde este momento has dejado de ser mi hermano hasta que soluciones tú problema con Harry y si quieres hablar conmigo me dirás Ginevra Molly Weasley y nada de Ginny o hermanita o hermana, ¿Esta claro?-.

-Si, Ginevra- dijo Ron. Y se dio la vuelta y se fue de la habitación.

Los días pasaban y pasaban y Ginny cada vez físicamente se encontraba mejor. Sabia por los que iban a visitar que el juicio de Sirius cada día se acercaba más y cada día preguntaba por Harry, pero siempre le decían lo mismo que estaba en casa de sus tíos y no contestaba ni mandaba cartas por lechuza.

Su hermano Ron no le iba a visitar era el único de su familia que no iba, sus otros hermanos y sus padres iban casi cada día.

Pero Ginny solo parecía animada cuando en la habitación solo estaba Hermione, que venía cuando podía a visitarla.

En eso era un día que estaban Ginny y Hermione solas en la habitación cuando de repente Ginny se despertó con una pesadilla.

-¿Que te pasa amiga?- dijo Hermione.

-Tranquila solo ha sido una pesadilla- dijo Ginny.

-Cuéntamela- dijo Hermione.

-Vale- dijo Ginny.

-Pues todo empieza de repente que estoy cogida de la mano por alguien, estamos paseando, de repente aparece Voldemort y mi acompañante me suelta la mano y me grita "Corre Ginny, Corre Ginny", cuando me doy cuenta que mi acompañante es Harry, le obedezco y echo a correr, pero cuando parece que me voy a escapar Voldemort desaparece y aparece delante mío y cuando me va a atacar con la maldición asesina. Harry aparece entre él y yo y la recibe por mí-.

-¿Y siempre es la misma?- dijo Hermione.

-Si, siempre es igual- dijo Ginny.

-Tendremos que hablar con Dumberlore- dijo Hermione.

-Por qué haber si es que Voldemort está entrando en tú mente amiga- dijo Hermione.

-¿Y por qué lo haría?- dijo Ginny.

-Porque ha podido descubrir el punto débil de Harry- dijo Hermione.

-Pero amiga tú te estás escuchando lo que dices- dijo Ginny.

-Por supuesto, tú eres su punto débil por que los sentimientos que tiene por ti no los puede aparecer de un día para otro, si no recuerda que cuando queríamos acompañarle al ministerio contigo es con la que se negaba más a que vinieras- dijo Hermione.

-Si en eso tienes razón, pero esperemos un poco haber si cuando salgo de aquí continúan las pesadillas- dijo Ginny.

-Vale, pero cambiando de tema por cierto cuando te dan la alta- dijo Hermione.

-Mañana a las 8 de la mañana- dijo Ginny.

-Pues me tendré que empezar a ir que ya es algo tarde- dijo Hermione.

-Quédate por favor y nos vamos las dos mañana cuando me den el alta- dijo Ginny.

Vale, me quedare a pasar la noche contigo en eso sofá, pero déjame primero dejar este libro en el cajón de tú mesilla- dijo Hermione.

Pero cuando abrió el cajón y vio lo que había dentro se extraño tanto que no pudo callar un grito pequeño.

-Ahhhh, ¿Pero qué es esto?- dijo Hermione.

-¿Y tú eres tan lista?, pues son rosas cada una atada con un cordel en forma de corazón- dijo Ginny.

-Si, si ya sé que son, pero me refiero de quien son y porque están guardadas- dijo Hermione. Cogiendo una.

-No, no las toques- dijo Ginny.

-Por q… - pero Hermione no pudo acabar la frase porque de repente la rosa decía con una voz distorsionada "Te amo, Te amo"-.

-¿Pero cómo se para esto?- dijo Hermione.

Dándole un beso al corazón- dijo Ginny.

Pero cuando Hermione lo hizo, lo único que paso es que la voz distorsionada dijo. -"Tú no eres a la que amo yo amo a mi Roja"-.

Entonces Hermione le arrogo la rosa a Ginny y Ginny la beso y la rosa se silencio.

Al silenciase la volvió a guardar en el cajón y lo cerro.

-¿Ginny quien te las manda?, ¿Tú familia lo sabe?- dijo Hermione.

-No sé quien me las manda y de mi familia solo lo sabe Bill, Pero él no ha podido saber de quién es la voz distorsionada y tampoco seguirle el rastro mágico a las rosas, solo dice que quien haya sido me conoce muy bien porque sabe que son mis flores favoritas y también dice que el mago que lo haya hecho es muy poderoso- dijo Ginny.

-¿Y no te da miedo saber quién te las manda?- dijo Hermione.

-No porque quitando a mi familia solo una persona sabe que las rosas son mis favoritas- dijo Ginny.

-¿De quién estamos hablando?- dijo Hermione.

-De quien va ser de Harry- dijo Ginny.

-Harry no puede ser, él está en casa de sus tíos y no es tan listo para hacerlo- dijo Hermione.

-Pero si tiene ayuda si- dijo Ginny.

-¿Y quién le ha podido ayudarle según tú?- dijo Hermione.

-Pues Sirius o Lupin o Tonks- dijo Ginny.

-Imposible, Sirius esta en el ministerio esperando para que salgas de aquí y seas testigo en su juicio, el dice que tú sabes todo lo que paso, Lupin y Dumberlore están también muy ocupados buscando testigos y pruebas y su prima Tonks no se separa de su lado- dijo Hermione.

-Pues lo a echo sin ayuda de nadie, pero estoy segura de que es el- dijo Ginny.

-Cuando le vea en el juicio se lo preguntare y así saldré de dudas- dijo Ginny.

-¿Estas segura que vendrá?- dijo Hermione.

-Claro, por nada del mundo se perdería el día que pueden dejar libre a su padrino- dijo Ginny.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de él si casi nunca os he visto juntos?- dijo Hermione.

-Porque desde que me salvo la vida en la Cámara de los Secretos todas las noches que hemos podido hemos hablado un par de horas o tres, en Hogwarts o en verano cuando está en mi casa- dijo Ginny.

-¿Y por qué nunca hemos sabido nada de eso ni Ron ni yo?- dijo Hermione.

-Principalmente porque yo no quería que compartiera una cosa que hacemos solo nosotros dos sin nadie por el medio, otra asunto es que si se enterara mi hermano mi hermano pensaría lo que no es y la ultima es que cuando empezamos tú y yo no éramos amigas como ahora- dijo Ginny.

-Vale no pasa nada, mejor nos acostamos que mañana será un día duro- dijo Hermione.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches Hermione- dijo Ginny.

-Buenas noches amiga- dijo Hermione. Acostándose en el sofá de la habitación.

La noche y había pasado y los rayos de sol empezaban entrar por la ventana de la habitación.

Entonces Hermione al notar los rayos de sol en su cara y se despertó y miro hacia donde dormía su amiga y al ver lo que vio se asusto.

**Vio a Ginny tapándose la cara con la almohada y lloran y una rosa igual a las demás en el suelo y se levanto y fue hacia Ginny, al llegar.**

**-¿Qué te pasa amiga?, ¿Por qué lloras?- dijo Hermione.**

**Ginny entonces la miro con los ojos y le dio una carta y dijo -léela y sabrás que me pasa- dijo Ginny.**

**Hermione entonces la abrió y la leyó:**

**Amada Ginny:**

**Supongo que as adivinado que soy yo el de las rosas, esta que as recibido con esta carta es la última que te enviare además de que hoy te dan el alta.**

**También será la última porque me voy del país a acabar mi educación, ya no nos veremos hasta que vuelva, si vuelvo después de acabar los estudios o si Voldemort no me mata.**

**Quiero pedirte un único favor despídeme de todos en especial de Sirius, Lupin, de tus padres y de Hermione, pero no le digas el por qué a nadie si no me intentaran buscar para persuadirme.**

**Antes de que te lo preguntes no iré al juicio y si el motivo no lo sabes es que te amo demasiado para perderte y Ronald tiene razón siempre pongo a las personas que quiero en peligro y no soportaría verte otra vez herida o peor muerta por mi culpa.**

**Echare de menos nuestro secreto.**

**Te ama con todo su corazón.**

**Harry James Potter.**

**P.d. Por favor perdóname y sobre todo no me busques ni Dumberlore sabrá donde me voy.**

**-"QUE, NO PUEDE SER TAN TONTO"- grito Hermione.**

**Al escuchar los gritos, los que estaban fuera entraron corriendo y todos a la vez dijeron.**

**-¿Qué pasa aquí?-**

**Pero Ginny al ver al cuarto a Ron sin decir nada se le tiro encima y le empezó a golpearle y a gritarle.**

"**TE DIJE QUE LE PIDIERAS PERDÓN, LO E PERDIDO POR TÚ CULPA, RONALD WEASLEY TÚ YA NO ERES NUNCA MÁS MI HERMANO Y REZA POR QUE CUANDO DOMINE EL CRUCIATUS NO TE ENCUENTRE POR QUE SINO SUFRIRÁS LO IMAGINABLE".**

**Antes que pudiera seguir golpeando a Ron a Ginny la separaron y la sujetaron entre su madre y Lupin.**

**-¿A qué te refieres Ginevra?- dijo Ron.**

**-A esto, Hermione dale la carta a mi padre- dijo Ginny mientras no se conseguía soltar del agarre de su madre y de Lupin.**

**Entonces Hermione se acerco al señor Weasley y le dio la carta.**

**Después de un rato estando leyendo y todos sin poder aguantar más la incertidumbre gritaron.**

"**¿DE QUIEN ES?, ¿QUE PONE?"**

**-Es de Harry y pone muchas cosas interesantes pero os las voy a resumir en tres partes.**

**Primera y más importante que esta locamente enamorado de Ginny.**

**Segunda es que se va del país a acabar sus estudios y no sabe si volverá algún día o si Voldemort no lo matara y que no lo busquemos.**

**Y tercera esto no lo pone pero se intuye que se va por las palabras que le dijo Ron.**

**-Lupin, mama soltarme que ya estoy tranquila- dijo Ginny.**

**Lupin y su madre la soltaron pero se quedaron cerca de ella por si acaso.**

**-Ginevra te juro que le iba a pedir perdón cuando le viera en el juicio de Sirius- dijo Ron.**

**-Así que esta es la estupidez que a echo mi ahijado- dijo Sirius. Quitándose la capa de invisibilidad.**

**Todos se le quedaron mirándole y el primero en hablar fue Lupin.**

**-¿Pero loco que haces aquí?- dijo Lupin.**

**-Cumpliendo las últimas peticiones de Harry.**

**-¿Cuáles son?- dijeron los demás.**

**Traigo unas cosas para algunos.**

**La capa es para mí.**

**Para ti Lupin es el mapa que tú y yo sabemos.**

**Pa Hermione su lechuza.**

**Para los Gemelos una bolsa llena de galeones para que cumplan sus sueños de abrir una tienda.**

**Para los señores Weasley la llave de su cámara en Gringotts y me dijo que no hubiera protestas por que son como sus padres y no quieren que pasen por más penurias.**

**Y para mi princesa como él te llama dijo mirando a Ginny su Saeta de fuego, también me dijo que tú sabrías para que usarla y por ultimo su varita.**

**Y me dijo que os dijera son sus propias palabras.**

**-No me busquéis he ocultado mi magia y sobre todo perdonarme si os he hecho sufrir mucho al lado mío y no le preguntéis a Sirius el no sabe nada de mí-**

**-Yo ya he cumplido a aquí me vuelvo al mi celda del ministerio antes de que me echen en falta- dijo Sirius y desapareció.**

**Entonces Ginny miro a todos y dijo.**

**-¿No sabéis donde puede estar?- dijo Ginny.**

**-Yo me olí algo así cuando hace tres días fue a despedirse de Sirius y desde entonces lo estado buscando, he ido a casa de sus tíos, a casa de Sirius, La Madriguera, al caldero chorreante, a la casa donde vivía con sus padres pero ya no sé dónde buscar- dijo Lupin.**

**-Como he podido ser tan tonta yo si se donde esta- dijo Ginny.**

**-¿Dónde está?- dijeron todos.**

**-No os lo puedo decir, porque si os lo dijo iréis todos a buscarlo y se dará cuenta y se escapara, solo dejara que yo me acerque a él- dijo Ginny.**

**-Te juramos no ir a buscarlo- dijo su madre.**

**-Solo os puedo decir que esta cerca de Hogwarts donde se siente seguro- dijo Ginny.**

**-Vale mañana te llevamos donde tú digas y nosotros nos alejaremos del lugar, pero ahora vámonos de aquí- dijo Lupin.**

**Entones Ginny se fue hacia el armario de la habitación cogió su ropa y se fue hacia el lavabo a cambiarse.**

**Mientras tanto en la habitación.**

**-Lupin perdona que te lo dijo pero Ginny no es tan tonta como aparenta, no te olvides que se ha crecido entre siete hombres y se ha tenido que adaptarse- dijo Hermione.**

**-Ya lo sé Hermione pero mientras ella se lo crea o se hace que se lo cree está bien- dijo Lupin.**

**-Ya nos podemos ir- dijo Ginny saliendo del lavabo.**

**Entonces todos salieron de la habitación hacia la red flu para desaparecer.**

…**.**

**Nota de Autor:**

**Aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que guste más que el primero, también lo he intentado hacer más largo que el primero.**

**Como ya dije tendrá sexo pero más adelante, ahora de momento me centro en la trama que espero que guste.**

**No crean que iré publicando capítulos tan seguidos, esto ha sido algo especial. Lo más seguro es que no publique hasta el año siguiente.**

**No es culpa mía tengo, problemas familiares y laborales, pero nunca se sabe si los solucionó publicare antes de acabar el año.**

**Próximo capitulo: Un Veredicto, Un Ataque y Una Nueva Casa.**


End file.
